lordofarcanafandomcom-20200213-history
Arcana: One-Handed Swords
Introduction Well-balanced between attack and defense. Enables quick movement and rapid attacks. Good for players who like their battles fast and furious. Also good choice for players who fight solo. One-Handed Swords are agile, low-damage weapons, good for getting in and hitting enemies and then getting out again. You can equip both magic and a shield for with a one-handed sword. Inherent Abilities Block - press / hold x to partially block attacks Knock-downs - Lock on to downed / unconscious enemy, hold square Learned Abilities Normal attack - max level 6, press square repeatedly to combo. Uppercut - max level 4 - Hold Square to execute. There is a little chance of throwing the enemy into the air. Attacks while midair increase as its level increases. Dash Attack - press square while dashing to perform a light attack Get Up Swinging - press square while down to perform an attack and stand up in one motion (you are invincible during this attack) Battle Arts Turning Cut Level learned: Default A quick strike using the turning momentum of the weapon. Fairly strong, but you may want to replace it with Will of the Wisp or Sword Dance at the appropriate levels instead. This technique can be used to easily deflect Grendel's sword throw which can help mostly for preventing damage to you and doing some damage to Grendel Will of the Wisp Level learned: 6 Two powerful strikes, a launching stab, a magical flurry, and finally an uppercut. Arguably the most damaging 1H sword skill, this ability barrages your opponent with a flurry of swordplay and magic. Not really recommended against bosses because it leaves you standing there, and if you miss, there could be fatal consequences. Sword Dance Level learned: 8 -> 9 -> 12 -> 14 The first non-max skill learned for 1H sword. Each level-up the skill gains enables an additional attack. Level 1 - Stick your sword in the ground and perform an uppercut Level 2 - Perform a cleaving cross slash Level 3 - A forward thrust Level 4 - Warps behind opponent and slashes No comments on this skill yet. Force Saber Level learned: 16 Coats your sword in a glowing aura for additional damage and range (doubles the length of the weapon). Has a large pulse increase (recommended to use Cardiac Brew). Has three levels of charge: 1 - Light Blue aura 2 - Green aura 3 - Orange aura Duration is approximately 25 seconds, using the skill again increases the duration by 7 seconds. Third level of charge increases attacking speed. After drawing sword from ground it does a slight damage increase. Sword Trees Gladius Rapier Lightning Godbringer Sword of Dragoon Hauteclaire Claiomh Solais Precious Hunter Rapier Firangi Astral Beastbringer Moralta Grudgebringer Crafted Weapons *Moralta (6642) #Lich Core x1''' ''' #Mythril x1 #Reaper Bone x1 #Undead Poison x7 ATK-390, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Precious (5682) #Minotaur Core x1 #Adamantite x1 #Bovine Bone x2 #Scarlet Mushroom x7 ATK-382, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Hunter Rapier (4961) #Troll Core x1 #Mythril x1 #Bovine Bpme x2 #Stinky Talon x5 ATK-376, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Sword of Vermillion (4482) #Vermilion Core x1 #Steel x1 #Conqueror Hair x1 #Conqueror Bone x2 ATK-371, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Astral (5049) #Drake Shade Core x1 #Tempered Iron x1 #Scaly Bone x1 #Iron Pin x3 ATK-355, AGL-21, LCK-20 *Grudgebringer (3496) #Grendel Core x1 #Jade Steel x1 #Serpent Bone x1 #Quartz Dust x6 ATK-337, AGL-17, LCK-20 Category:Weapon enhance